Nikmati Saja
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: 1000 tahun yang lalu memang menyenangkan. Tapi menurutku, saat ini juga menyenangkan. Aku mempunyai dua putri yang manis, jadi tak ada alasan bagiku untuk mengatakan bahwa saat ini tidak menyenangkan. Untuk "Infantrum Challenge: Hari Ayah" yang terlewat. Hanya sekedar melunasi hutang fic.


**A/N:** _Latihan menulis lagi setelah lama WB selama 3 bulan. Maafkan kalau ada typo. Cerita ini dibuat dalam rangka menyelesaikan hutang challenge di Infantrum. Walaupun telat tapi seenggaknya saya udah bebas dari hutang fic. Huffh~ lega rasanya..._

**Disclaimer: **_The Record of Fallen Vampire punya Shirodaira Kyou._

* * *

_Akabara, Red- Rose Strauss merupakan seorang pria dengan banyak bakat. Tidak hanya berbakat dalam bidang atletik. Sang Raja juga sangat berbakat dalam bidang pertempuran, etika sosial bahkan ilmu pengetahuan. Dikatakan pula bahwa semua literatur di dunia telah dikuasai olehnya._

_Sang Raja vampire. Tak ada yang tak bisa dilakukannya._

**.**

**.**

**Nikmati Saja**

_By: Latifun Kanurilkomari_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Meskipun begitu... kau 'kan tidak perlu menunjukkan bakatmu dalam bidang Fanfiction ini,"

Seorang gadis berambut _blonde _cerah menatap layar laptop dengan lesu dari balik bahu ayahnya, sang Raja Vampire, Akabara Strauss. Akan tetapi sang raja yang dikeluhkan seakan tidak menyadari dan terus melanjutkan mengetik. Jemarinya lincah bermain di keyboard berwarna hitam. Mata sang Raja terfokus antara layar laptop dengan keyboard. Senyum tak hentinya terukir pada wajahnya yang tampan.

Sang gadis menegakkan tubuhnya, bibirnya menghembuskan napas frustasi. Bridget Frostheart, itulah nama gadis itu.

"Rencana '_Last Feather_' akan berjalan sebentar lagi, tapi kenapa kau masih melakukan ini sih?"

"Jangan galak begitu,"

Akhirnya sang raja menjawab kekesalan putri yang selalu dibanggakannya itu. Meskipun begitu, matanya tetap tidak lepas dari layar laptop yang ada di depannya.

"Meskipun begitu, banyak yang menyukai ceritaku di Fanfiction ini. Saat aku mengirimkan karya _one shot_ milikku, mereka menerima dengan sangat baik dan mengirimkan sekitar 200 _review_ untuk ceritaku," ujar sang Raja dengan nada bangga.

"Sekali lagi, aku merasa takut dengan kejeniusan dan bakatku," lanjutnya di tengah tawa kecilnya.

"Tapi kau 'kan seorang Raja. Aku rasa kau tidak perlu melakukan hal yang sepele seperti ini," Bridget masih bersikukuh untuk membantah.

"Karena itulah, saat ini aku sedang membuat cerita _multichapter_. Akan tetapi ternyata aku menemui masalah,"

Akabara Strauss memutar kursi putar yang sedang didudukinya. Matanya beralih dari layar laptop menatap wajah putrinya yang dibanggakan. Tatapan matanya serius.

Bridget menyadari situasi ini. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya menegak, siap menerima perintah apapun yang akan diberikan oleh sang Raja, ayahnya yang sangat dihormati tersebut.

Tatapan mata Strauss sangat serius. Bridget kembali teringat masa dimana Srauss masih menjadi Raja muda dari Kerajaan Vampire 1000 tahun yang lalu.

"Anda katakan bahwa anda memiliki masalah?" Bridget memastikan.

"Benar sekali. Pulau yang kita tempati saat ini, meskipun terisolasi tetapi memiliki persediaan yang sangat baik,"

Bridget merasakan sedikit perasaan bangga dalam hatinya. Ayahnya, Sang Raja, Akabara Strauss yang sangat hebat memuji hasil kerja koordinasi yang dilakukan oleh dirinya.

"Akan tetapi, ada satu hal yang kurang,"

Hati Bridget mencelos, merasa gugup dan takut dengan kekecewaan ayahnya yang ia sayangi. Bridget bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk menutupi rasa kecewa ayahnya.

"Untuk bahan Fanfictionku, aku membutuhkan _manga series_ berjudul '_Magical Tofu is The Taste of Love_',"

Sampai disini Bridget mengerutkan dahinya.

"Karena itu, bisakah kau menggunakan kedudukanmu untuk memesankan semua _manga series_ itu untukku?"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Si-siapa yang mau pakai benda-benda yang tidak penting seperti itu? Walau kau yang meminta aku tak akan memesannya!" Bridget memukul meja, merasa tertipu dengan permintaan konyol ayahnya.

"Tapi aku butuh! Setidaknya aku butuh volume nomor 1, 5 dan 9!" sergah Strauss dengan bandel.

"Baca saja lewat internet!"

"Tidak ada serunya kalau membaca sesuatu lewat internet! Seni mambaca buku itu adalah menyentuh dan merasakan bukunya!"

"Kalau begitu pakai sihirmu untuk mendatangkan buku itu!"

"Itu namanya mencuri. Dan kalau aku memakai sihirku untuk mendatangkan semua buku, itu akan terlalu mudah! Itu membosankan!"

Bridget dan Strauss saling menatap. Konyolnya, tak ada pihak manapun yang mau mengalah setelah mendengarkan permintaan sang Raja yang aneh dan konyol.

"Ya ampun," Bridget mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna _blonde _cerah. Sang gadis berjalan mendekati jendela, menikmati rembulan yang bersinar separuh dan angin malam yang dingin.

"Setelah kita terpisah 1000 tahun dan kau berubah begitu banyak," keluh sang gadis.

Strauss kembali menatap layar laptopnya, jemarinya kembali bermain pada _tuts keyboard_. "Apakah kau lebih menyukai aku yang lama?" Strauss bertanya dengan lembut.

Sang gadis tersentak sesaat, menatap sosok sang Raja yang kembali asyik dengan layar laptop sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak, bukan begitu," sanggah Bridget dengan lembut.

Sang gadis meletakkan kepalanya di meja tempat Akabara Strauss serius mengetik ceritanya. Wajah sang gadis mengamati sang Raja. Binar kerinduan dan kekaguman terpancar jelas dari kedua bola matanya.

"Kau yang saat ini dan kau yang 1000 tahun lalu sangat kusukai. Hanya saja...,"

Strauss menghentikan kegiatannya mengetik fic dan menatap putrinya yang manis dengan tatapan sayang. Sang Raja mengelus lembut kepala putrinya, sementara sang putri hanya bisa menutup mata, menikmati elusan lembut penuh kasih sayang dari sang ayah.

"Hanya saja...?" Strauss lembut menanyakan kejelasan maksud Bridget.

Bridget hanya mendesah napas sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku merindukan masa-masa dulu. Saat kau hanyalah seorang Jenderal utama dan aku hanyalah tangan kananmu di medan tempur," aku Bridget.

Strauss tersenyum geli, akan tetapi dia tidak menghentikan kegiatan mengelus kepala putrinya yang manis itu.

"Begitukah?" ujar Strauss dengan nada sayang. Bridget hanya menghela napasnya.

Strauss memandang putrinya dengan penuh kasih, tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi.

"Kurasa... aku lebih menyukai situasi saat ini," ujarnya lamat-lamat. Bridget menoleh pelan, memandang ayahnya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Memang benar, masa yang lalu itu terasa sangat menyenangkan. Kita berdua hanya disibukkan dengan urusan perdamaian antara keberadaan vampire dan manusia. Saat yang begitu damai di kerajaan vampire, tetapi juga saat yang begitu meyedihkan karena kita harus kehilangan rekan-rekan kita," kenang Strauss, "...termasuk Stella," lanjutnya.

Bridge memandang sedih Strauss. Bukannya sang gadis bermaksud untuk membuka kenangan lama yang terasa indah sekaligus menyedihkan.

"Masa yang indah, terkadang kita merasakan kebahagiaan. Dan terkadang juga kita merasakan kesedihan," kenang Bridget.

Srauss menatap putrinya dengan sayang.

"Tapi bagiku, masa sekarang ini tidak berarti tidak menyenangkan,"

Bridget menatap Strauss.

"Akan sangat disayangkan jika kenangan saat ini hanya dibandingkan dengan kenangan masa lampau. Karena bagiku, 'kenangan 1000 tahun yang lalu' dan 'kenangan saat ini' sama-sama menyenangkan," jelas Strauss lembut. Senyumnya tetap terpasang diwajahnya, tangannya masih sibuk mengelus lembut rambut Bridget.

"Lagipula, aku telah menikah dan dikaruniai dua putri yang cantik. Jadi tak ada alasan bagiku untuk mengatakan bahwa 'saat ini tidak menyenangkan'," lanjut Strauss.

Bridget tersenyum lembut, semburat merah terlihat di pipinya.

"Seperti biasa, kau memang manis jika berkata-kata," Bridget melemparkan pandangannya ke arah layar laptop, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

Strauss hanya tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan menulis ceritanya kembali di layar laptop. Bridget terus menatap layar laptop yang ada di hadapannya sebelum akhirnya tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu.

"Strauss, kukira dialog yang ada disini terasa aneh," Bridget menunjuk suatu dialog yang telah diketik pada layar laptop di hadapannya.

"Kupikir akan lebih baik jika dialognya dibuat sedikit misterius, karena itu akan menambah ketegangan alur cerita," jelas Bridget.

"Selain itu kupikir tokoh antagonisnya harus dibuat memiliki perasaan bingung. Karena saat ini dia berada dalam posisi yang kebingungan mungkin akan lebih baik jika sifat baik dan jahat yang ada di dalam dirinya bertempur," lanjutnya lagi.

Strauss kembali menelusuri cerita yang telah diketiknya, mendengarkan pendapat putri tersayangnya dengan serius.

"Hmm, kurasa kau memang benar. Seperti biasa, apakah kau bersedia membantuku lagi?"

"Ya ampun, apa boleh buat?"

Yah, lagipula Bridget tak akan tega menolak permintaan dari ayahnya yang tersayang, bukan?

.

.

* * *

_Putri tersayang Akabara Strauss, Bridget, juga sama berbakatnya dengan sang ayah. Seperti Strauss, Bridget juga amat berbakat dalam bidang Fanfiksi._

_Berikutnya, Fanfiksi yang dikerjakan oleh Strauss dan Bridget, "Magical Cooking Love" menjadi cerita multichapter legendaris yang difavoritkan di website Fanfiction._

_Tapi, itu cerita yang lain lagi._

* * *

**A/N:** _Tinggalkan jejak anda dengan review?_


End file.
